Kairos
by badfaith
Summary: A Divination Project goes awry, sending Harry and Draco four hundred years into the Future. They soon learn that they must pay the price for their folly.
1. Divining

****

Title: Kairos

****

Chapter: One/?

****

Author name: badfaith

****

Author email: anna@tomfelton.zzn.com

****

Author website: http://www.undisguised.net and http://nightfall.undisguised.net  
**Category:** Angst

****

Sub Category: Drama

****

Rating: R

****

Summary A Divination Project goes awry, sending Harry and Draco four hundred years into the Future. They soon learn that they must pay the price for their folly.

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, places, or ideas, however, I do own my own ideas. Do not steal them.

****

Warning: This story contains slash, which is a boy-boy relationship. If that's not your cup o' tea, I suggested you find some that is, or you'll miss your teatime. Also, I suggest getting some Kleenex, because you most definitely will need it. If you have a weak stomach, do not read this.

****

A/N: I have been developing this plot for around a year, and I finally finished it. This story does not have a happy ending, or a happy beginning, or even a happy middle.

****

Chapter One

__

Divining

"Everyone is a moon, and has a side which he never shows to anybody." -- Mark Twain

"Too truly know one's self, one must see one's self in someone else's eyes," Professor Trelawney announced to her class; half Gryffindor, half Slytherin. 

Ron rolled his eyes and leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear, "_Truly_, why won't she just get to the bloody point?" Harry tried hard not smile, but he felt his lips stretching over his teeth in a wide-mouthed grin. 

"It's all just to torture you, Ron." Harry teased his best friend back.

Ron shook his head. "I knew it! You're all in on it!" Harry smiled broadly at Ron's antics. They snapped back to attention when the class almost simultaneously groaned. 

Harry leaned over to Neville. "What happened?"

"She's going to assign us partners for a project." Neville informed Harry, an apprehensive look present on his face. 

"What project?" Harry whispered back.

"I don't know, Harry. She's going to tell us after she reads off the pairs." Neville said. 

"All right. Thanks, Nev." Harry nodded, and turned his attention back to the front of the classroom where Trelawney was clearing her throat and shuffling a few papers in her hands. She pushed her glasses idly back up her nose and started reading off the papers in her hands.

"Vincent Crabbe and Seamus Finnegan," Her loud voice pierced the air.

"Oh God, Harry. I hope you don't get stuck with Malfoy." Ron said to Harry.

"I hope so, too." Harry replied.

"Gregory Goyle and Ronald Weasley,"

Ron groaned and Harry shot him a glance of pity.

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter,"

Harry slumped, defeated, onto the table, his head in his hands. Ron patted Harry's shoulder comfortingly. "It's not your fault you always get stuck with the Ferret, Harry. It's just someone's sick, twisted humor at work." 

Trelawney clapped her hands. "All right class, get with your partners, and then I'll explain what you are to do."

Harry walked slowly over to where Malfoy sat, already sure that there was no way Malfoy would deem to get up off his arse and walk over to where Harry had been sitting. It was a lost cause. When he sat down he could see a smirk glide onto Malfoy's face.

"Well, Potter. Seems like we are stuck together once again. Whatever this project is, I don't want you messing it up. Is that clear?" Malfoy stared intently at Harry, waiting for acknowledgment.

"Crystal," Harry answered. Malfoy looked at Harry for a few more seconds, _humph_ed, and looked away.

"You are to pick a topic that interests you. Take your time, because this project is half your grade. After you have found a topic, you must pick an aspect of your broad topic. It must be something that is not entirely proven. You must prove this aspect by experimenting with it. I expect you to write thirty inches of parchment on your topic, the aspect you picked, your experiment and your findings. This is all to be done on you own time, and not in my classroom. Remember, this is half of your grade. I am going to give you today to discuss topics, but that is it." Silence reigned in the room for a moment until a myriad of voices broke out in exclamations.

Malfoy turned towards Harry. "So, Potter. It seems we're stuck with each other for a while. How about we choose our main topic today in class, and we can meet tomorrow, say about six, at the Library to discuss the other things?"

Harry nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, Malfoy. Do you have any ideas what you'd like to do?" Malfoy eyed Harry for a moment.

"Do you?" He asked, staring intently at Harry.

"I -- " Harry was about to say no, but then thought about what had been troubling him the most that morning. He had woken up once again with his scar burning, and the imprints of Voldemort's crimson eyes burning in his consciousness. The visions of what Voldemort and his Death Eaters were going to do or were doing were coming more frequently, almost two a month now. "Premonitions." He blurted.

Malfoy arched a perfectly shaped aristocratic eyebrow. "Premonitions? Interesting, Potter. I wouldn't have expected you to say that." A strange look passed over Malfoy's face.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Malfoy." 

Malfoy cocked his head, and studied Harry. "I think I know more about you than you think, Potter. After all, 'to truly know one's self, one must see one's self in someone else's eyes.'. Do you know who said that, Potter?"

"No, I don't Malfoy."

"Her name was Latrina Vernius. You might want to look her up sometime, Potter." 

"I'll do that, Malfoy." This conversation was utterly confusing Harry. Was Malfoy actually being civil to him? And why did Malfoy keep giving him the most oddest look, as if he had never seen Harry before? It didn't really matter anymore, the lesson was over. As Harry picked up his books, Malfoy had to walk past him, and as he did so, Harry could feel Malfoy's hip brush his, and he could have sworn he felt a light flutter of fingers at his waist. But he soon forgot all that when he felt the soft warm breath of Malfoy's at his ear.

"Don't forget, Potter. Tomorrow at six, in the Library." Harry stood there dumbfounded, tingles racing from his ear down his spine, staring at Malfoy until he left the room, and even then into space. He didn't even notice Ron come up.

"Hey Harry, you all right, mate?" Ron's concerned voice startled Harry out of his shock.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Harry shook his head to clear visions of Malfoy's lips at his ear out of his mind and followed Ron out of the room.

Harry lay in bed, trying to sort out the day's happenings. At Divination, Harry could have sworn Malfoy was coming on to him, but later on, Malfoy had seemed his usual cool and spiteful self, sending barbed comments speeding Harry's way the rest of the day. 

__

Malfoy's so…complicated. Every time I think I've figured him out, placed him in a category, he does something that totally redefines what I think about him. But what most terrifies me is that I wasn't disgusted when Malfoy whispered in my ear, or put his fingers on my waist. I didn't shiver in revulsion. I shivered in anticipation. I want Malfoy to do it again, and more. I didn't think I was gay. Maybe I'm not…maybe I just…

Oh, God. I'm too tired to think about this. It's the last this I need. What with Voldemort and all. I can just imagine the headlines on the Daily Prophet:**'Harry Potter Comes Out Of The Closet'**._ God, no. Right now I'll just pretend it didn't happen. Pretend that I don't want Malfoy._

Harry fell asleep.

__

It hurt. The pain was unbearable. But not once did he cry out, not once did a single tear stain his face. He could see the pleasure on the cruel face above him. The pleasure at dirtying such a pure thing. He felt detached and cold after the pain had gone. A faint throbbing encircled his left arm. He looked down and saw the stark black outline on his pale, white skin. It stuck out like hell in a field of sunflowers. He shook his head: Somehow, no one must find out. 

Gods, the memory of pain still haunted him. 


	2. Soulmates

HTML

HEAD

****

Title: Kairos

****

Chapter: Two/?

****

Author name: badfaith

****

Author email: anna@tomfelton.zzn.com

****

Author website: http://www.undisguised.net and http://nightfall.undisguised.net

****

Category: Angst

****

Sub Category: Drama

****

Rating: R

****

Summary: A Divination Project goes awry, sending Harry and Draco four hundred years into the Future. They soon learn that they must pay the price for their folly.

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, places, or ideas, however, I do own my own ideas. Do not steal them.

****

Warning: This story contains slash, which is a boy-boy relationship. If that's not your cup o' tea, I suggested you find some that is, or you'll miss your teatime. Also, I suggest getting some Kleenex, because you most definitely will need it. If you have a weak stomach, do not read this.

****

A/N: Thanks for all your awesome reviews. Yes, I know the first chapter was a little short, but this chapter is longer! All I ask is that you review. ;) 

****

Chapter Two

__

Soulmates

__

For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright,

Who art as black as hell, as dark as night.

--**William Shakespeare, Sonnet #147**

__

He stood in the pale gray mist, unsure at what he was doing there. It seemed he had been standing there for years when a dark spot showed up in his line of vision. It seemed to be coming closer, the blackness sharpening into the outline of a person, running towards him. 

They were looking behind themselves as they ran, haphazardly and stumbling. The figure was almost where Harry was standing, only a few yards away. They looked at Harry in a swift glance before looking once more behind them. Harry didn't realize where the stranger was running until they were clasped about his body. 

__

Help…..please. I……can't escape it.

Then he looked Harry straight in the eyes, tilting his head up, white hair streaming down his back.

__

Harry. Came the pleading whisper out of Draco's mouth. His gray eyes were filled with fear.

__

Harry. He repeated it like a mantra_. Harry, please. Harry, Harry, Harry…._

Harry!" He shot straight up in his bed, sweat running in rivulets down his shaking body. 

"Harry, thank god you're awake! Ron and I have been trying to wake you for ten minutes already." Hermione's concerned face was a bit blurred in Harry's vision, but he could make it out. He reached over and snatched he glasses off the stand. After putting them on he eyed Hermione, who was looking quite frazzled. 

"What happened?" His voice was gritty, as if it had not been used for a long time. His throat was sore and he had a hard time swallowing because it was so scratchy. Hermione frowned and sat down at the end of his bed.

"You were screaming bloody murder, that's what you were doing, Harry." Harry felt a flush of embarrassment and guilt, to have to drag his friends into his personal problems. "What was your nightmare about?"

Harry swallowed once more. He wasn't sure he wanted Hermione or Ron to know. It seemed sort of personal. Between him and Malfoy, almost. "It was just a left-over from last time, Herm. Nothing to worry about."

She looked at him, not sure if he was actually telling the truth. In the end she just nodded, sure that he would tell her if he needed to.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked. The red-head was nowhere in sight. Hermione flushed guiltily, avoiding his gaze.

"He left. He's waiting for me in the Common Room." 

Harry understood. Ron was stretched as it was. He had a hard decision to make, and Harry wouldn't deter him from his thinking.

"It's all right, Herm. I understand." Harry reached out and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's. 

"You do?" The brunette sighed with relief. "I wasn't sure you would." Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly and went to get out of bed. 

"Do you mind, Herm?" He laughed. "I need to get dressed." She blushed a light shade of red.

"Oh no, not at all." She scurried out of the room as fast as she could. Harry just shook his head and chuckled.

He was heading towards the Library, intent on finding something out about Latrina Vernius. 

__

Malfoy mentioned her yesterday. I wonder who she is? 

When he got there he asked Madame Pince, and she gave him a funny look, but led him to the section anyway. She took four books off the shelf and plopped them in his hands.

He gave a startled oof at the weight of the books, and she scurried off, but not before giving him another strange glance before returning to her work.

__

Oh gods, Malfoy. What have you gotten me into?

He settled down at an empty table and spread out the books, studying them.

The smallest was brown and shiny, labeled in gold shiny letters : **_Soulmates and Their Attributes_**

Harry's heart plummeted to the floor. _Soulmates? Oh, god._

The next one smelled of roses, medium sized and blue velvety cloth. In sliver large print it read : **_How To Find Your Soulmate_**

Harry groaned.

Slightly larger than the last, a black book with white lettering stated : **_How To Harness and Use Powers You've Never Dreamed Of With Your Soulmate_**

Harry was now past humiliation, bordering on giggling.

The last one was large and massive, dusty film covered it. Harry puffed at it and wiped the grime away with a hand to reveal cursive silver words on a dark green cover :**_ What Are Soulmates? The Complete Guide to Soulmates_**

And all of them were written by Latrina Vernius.

Harry decided to start on the smallest one and work his way up. 

__

What in the world was Malfoy smoking? Was his last thought before delving into the world of Latrina Vernius and her "soulmates".

Hours later a suitably impressed and now obsessed Harry looked at the time and realized he had missed lunch, and was bordering on missing supper. He could feel his stomach rumble at the thought, so he closed the book he was on (**_How to Find Your Soulmate_**), and headed towards the Main Hall, but not before a still curious Madame Pince eyed him oddly as he left.

Harry entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione. 

"Harry, I haven't seen you since this morning. What have you been up too?" Ron asked politely from across the table.

Harry grinned slightly. "Just reading in the Library."

Ron snorted and Hermione stared.

"Reading?" Obviously, her curiosity was peaked as she slightly leaned forward.

"Yes."

Hermione spluttered. "What?"

"What what?"

"No, what were you reading?" She huffed.

"Oh. Latrina Vernius." And Harry piled his plate high with food, missing the confused look on Ron's face and the deep red blush of amusement on Hermione's.

Full and satiated, Harry headed as quickly as he could back to the Library, leaving a confused Hermione and Ron behind, and a pair of silver gray eyes followed him as he left. As soon as he had sat back down next to the books he had left, an amused Malfoy straddled the bench next to Harry.

"Well, Potter, I didn't expect you to be in such a hurry for our meeting." A smirk was displayed proudly on Malfoy's pink lips.

Harry rolled his eyes, and flushed guiltily. (Truth be told, he had forgotten.)

"No, Malfoy, I was just coming here to finish reading a book I had started." Harry defended, albeit poorly with his red cheeks and short breath from running.

Malfoy's gray eyes skimmed the title of the book nearest him, and smirked.

"Latrina Vernius, eh? Looking for someone who would want to kiss your ugly Scarface?"

Harry huffed and stared at Malfoy. "You're the one that suggested I look her up."

Malfoy raised one elegant eyebrow. "I didn't actually think you'd take my advice, Potter."

"Well, maybe sometimes any advice from any person is worth looking up or doing." Harry countered.

"Oh, Potter." The smirk was clearly evident, as was the frank amusement in Malfoy's twinkling eyes. "There's so much you don't know."

Harry's eyebrows meshed in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Malfoy chuckled, quite unnerving to Harry as tingles raced down his spine. He was also aware of Malfoy's legs straddling indecently the bench, forcing his slim, well-toned legs to spread apart, almost invitingly…

__

Pull yourself together, Harry!

"I think, Potter, that we should discuss what our aspect of Premonition is going to be." Malfoy smoothly changed the subject, jerking Harry from visions of benches and Malfoy, and what he could do with them.

"Maybe we should look up some books about Premonition and see what type of things it entails and is related to." Harry suggested.

"Perhaps. But -- " Malfoy stopped, an almost embarrassed look on his face.

"But what?" Harry asked, curious.

Malfoy sighed. "I was going to suggest something we could do. I've always been mildly interested in it, and wanted to explore it more. But -- "

"You didn't want to suggest it and seem like a fool?" Harry butted in.

"_No_, Potter. I simply thought that it would be above your intelligence." Malfoy said.

"Well, what is it then? I haven't got all day."

"Scrying."

"Scrying? Isn't that where you look into something and it shows you a picture of something?" Harry asked, confused.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "It's the art of receiving visions through a silver bowl filled with holy water. It was used in ancient times by Sorceresses and Sorcerers to spy on their enemies and gain knowledge. With the Scrying bowl, they could see things that had happened, things that were happening, and things that had not yet come to pass. In a way, it was the premonition way of the past. Quite useful."

"And you just _happen_ to have one, don't you?" Harry quirked an eyebrow in sarcasm.

Flustered, Malfoy answered. "Well, I've seen one in my Father's study."

"Fine, Malfoy. This scrying idea of yours might just work and be interesting enough to get us a good grade. You get the silver bowl, I'll get the holy water. We meet in four days at the Astronomy Tower, and from there I'll show you an abandoned room we can use. 11:30pm sharp, in four days, Malfoy. Oh, and I just bet your Father has a book on how to do it, too. Bring that also. See you, Malfoy." Harry left a most utterly confounded Malfoy in his quake, but not before scooping up his four books. Once outside, Harry stopped and tried to gather his breath and still his quickly beating heart.


End file.
